A local network may include a network device, such as a gateway, router, access point, and/or the like that provides one or more user devices included in the local network with access to one or more networks external to the local network. The network device may, in some cases, provide a wireless coverage area, which may allow the one or more user devices included in the local network to wirelessly connect to the network device.